Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-14415732-20200115220059
Olá pessoal. Hoje, resolvi dar a cabo de algo que tá me incomodando em 40k faz um tempo. Mais especificamente, sobre seus níveis de poder francamente retardados na wikia atual. Vou abordar cada problema um por um. Antes de tudo, devo dizer que não tenho scans o suficiente para justificar tudo, então tenho que pegar feitos e citações que outras pessoas disponibilizaram, coisa que não gosto muito de fazer. Edifício Esse nível não tá muito errado, mas acredito que deva ser mudado para Construção. Razões dos personagens serem supostamente Edifício: *Um cálculo da VSBattles que não é muito diferente de um cálculo da Factpile em que um Marine num Drop Pod resiste a uma queda hipersônica... Enquanto tava dentro do drop pod, embora a versão do cálculo na VSBattles seja recente. Não preciso dizer que é impossível dizer o quanto o drop pod absorveu ou não do impacto, mas dá pra afirmar com toda a certeza que ele levou a maior parte do impacto. E que mesmo se considerarmos isso, esse é só um dos feitos Edifício - que, por mais que seja consistente, são todos feitos do mesmo tipo. Na própria scan, a força do impacto é dito como sendo o suficiente para quebrar todos os ossos do corpo humano, mas só. Para cada queda hipersônica dessas, posso falar uma não-hipersônica em que Marines ficaram momentaneamente baqueados ou até feridos. *Um feito em que um Space Marine supostamente ergueu uma torre inteira cheia de outros Marines e Orks. Embora eu realmente tenha visto esse feito, não sei dizer se realmente foi um random, não lembro onde o achei e nem de que livro. Nem preciso dizer o quanto é duvidoso. Agora, bases para Construção. *No livro Horus Rising, Space Marines completamente aleatórios riem de raios extremamente poderosos e violentos, muito mais do que um raio médio de 5 bilhões de joules, causando crateras vitrificadas com seus impactos, com alguns Marines até sendo atingidos por raios tão poderosos quanto mísseis penetradores de Warhammer 40k sendo no máximo derrubados, mas sem levar dano. (Páginas 232 a 234) *Tratamento geral das armaduras, sendo completamente imune a lasguns (Dark Apostle, página 79), armas de fogo, explosões de granadas (Blood Gorgons, página 63) e afins, com até mesmo fogo contínuo de uma metralhadora anti-armadura de um helicóptero, que ignora armadura carapaça, sendo incapaz de danificar Armadura de Poder regular. Nota-se que armadura carapaça imperial resiste a tiros de armas capazes de explodir e decepar membros mesmo a longas distâncias. Por fim, tbm existem múltiplas referências ao poder dessas armas em 40k. Armas las podem incinerar membros e, em grupo, pessoas inteiras com facilidade. *Por fim, vários feitos de Marines rasgando durasteel, destroçando tanques e afins na porrada mesmo ou usando armas normais. Também tem outros feitos que não me lembro. Arquipélago Esse foi o mais estarrecedor. Aparentemente, a VSBattles classifica como Arquipélago por armas de plasma terem uma citação sobre poderem subatomizar seus alvos, e dizem que já que armas de plasma são armas anti-tanque, obviamente eles que são os ditos alvos. Isso não faz sentido. No contexto, é claro que o suposto alvo poderia ser qualquer outra coisa, mais provavelmente um ser humano ou xeno normal. Faz mais sentido, especialmente quando você considera que as descrições é de que armas de plasma DERRETEM tanques, não os subatomizam. Eles também não são Ilha ao escalar armas de plasma serem supostamente comparáveis com explosões solares, pois além de ser inconsistente, isso depende de citações que principalmente falam apenas da temperatura da arma. Isso é apoiado pela própria página do lexicanum, e nos comentários, a fim de não lotar muito, vou postar a respeito. Mas certo, qual é o nível que deveria ser dado a eles? Isso é algo que pretendo estudar e peço a ajuda de todos. Vou postar nos comentários os feitos que consegui encontrar a respeito, e vou avaliá-los. Mas pra resumir, eu tô achando que vai ficar mais ou menos Quadra, e vai variar para naves, armas e coisas específicas, podendo alcançar níveis maiores. Um imenso downgrade, mas francamente faz mais sentido narrativo. Velocidade Taí algo interessante. Vou buffar MUITO a velocidade de seres na obra, mais especificamente de Primarcas e seres comparáveis. Não tem muito o que dizer. Na saga Ultramarines, é notado que o Heart of Blood, um Bloodthirster bem poderoso, tem uma aura mais magnífica e um poder ainda mais esmagador do que o sentido por Uriel quando ele confrontou Aza'gorod. Isso indica - e é apoiado com constatações de Uriel sobre Aza'gorod ainda estar "fraco" e "lento" em relação ao seu passado - que o Bloodthirster, naquele instante, era mais poderoso do que Aza'gorod, e não há nada em 40k que constata ou mostra que os C'tans são superiores em velocidade aos outros de um modo anormal. Eu voto para que Primarcas e seres tão poderosos quanto, já que Primarcas encaram os mais poderosos daemônios da existência, mais poderosos do que o Heart of Blood, terem a velocidade de 220.000c, o que dá um up considerável no resto da obra, que provavelmente ficam no mínimo na marca dos milhões. Isso é consistente, really; os únicos outros feitos que temos de Primarcas é deles e de pessoas com frações de seu poder enxergando luz e balas como congeladas no tempo-espaço, o que não só não contradiz como apoia o que eu digo. Eu pretendo falar dos personagens Planeta pequeno, mas ainda não tenho feitos o suficiente de seres desse nível para dizer. Enfim, por enquanto é isso, depois continuo.